SWEET DREAMS
by Nina Chapman
Summary: Voici une fanfiction où Bella rencontre Edward dans des circonstances totalement différentes. Le domaine où elle emménage avec sa famille semble être occupé par d'autres créatures a vous donner la chair de poule! Soyez indulgents: fiction que j'ai écrite et stoppée il y a 4 ans, je la mets ici pour lui donner un second souffle et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Enjoy )
1. Chapter 1

**Pov de Bella**

Voilà à présent 8 heures et 17 minutes que nous étions ballotés en tous sens dans la camionnette bleue de mon oncle, emplie de la voix de Joni Mitchell, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs empêchée de dormir, entre Portland et Salem. J'avais renoncé en me disant que je dormirai, non, en espérant que je dormirai mieux ce soir.

Oups ! J'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. Laissez moi aussi vous présenter ma grande famille. A l'avant, son installés mon antique grande tante, Grace, que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement, âgée de 88 ans, et débordante d'une énergie tout bonnement épatante pour une octogénaire ; ma tante Renée et son mari Ian. Sur la banquette arrière se trouve leurs enfants, Malcolm, de 2 mois mon ainé, sa sœur Madison, 9 ans. Gwendolyn, leur autre sœur, est assise à côté de moi, sur le sol de la camionnette, dans un petit coin non encombré par nos bagages.

Pour avouer la vérité, Renée et Ian sont mes parents adoptifs après leurs rôles oncle/tante. Mon père était commandant de bord et ma mère hôtesse de l'air. La classe hein ? Pas tant que ça non. Ils sont décédés tous les deux dans un crash aérien quand j'avais 10 ans. A cause de l'éloignement de mes nouveaux protecteurs, on n'avait pu me remettre à eux qu'un an après seulement. Ce drame fit de moi une adolescente mature et assez responsable pour mon âge, c'est ce pourquoi je suis la préférée de tante Grace. Elle trouve mes cousins mal éduqués, elle n'a pas complètement tort, ils sont assez dissipés, mais bon, je ne critiquerai pas l'éducation dispensée par Renée. Mais dans mon cas, il y a aussi le revers de la médaille, je suis terrifiée par l'avenir. Un autre drame a bouleversé ma vie, un jour d'été, il y a deux ans, ou un « ami » à moi, avait tenté d'abuser de moi. Je frissonnai à ce souvenir. Mais je n'avais jamais parlé, à personne. Puis, dans quel intérêt ? Non, je ne voulais pas voir leurs visages dégouliner de pitié, ni affronter leurs questions, qui auraient été du genre « pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » Ca ne se dit pas, pas à eux en tout cas. J'en avais déjà parlé à ma meilleure amie, Olivia, elle était plus efficace qu'un psy en plus d'être gratuite !

Gwen appuie sa tête contre mon épaule, et j'appuie ma tête contre la sienne un bref instant. Histoire de montrer que je compatissais.

- **Ca va?**

Elle répondit d'un ton monotone

- **Ca va.**

Les préados sont très doués pour sortir des âneries susceptibles de détendre l'atmosphère, surtout Gwen, mais là j'avoue que j'étais carrément déçue. J'ai toujours été un objet d'idolâtrie pour mes petites cousines, qui se mettent à m'imiter à la moindre occasion. C'est parfois très pesant, mais je me calme en me disant qu'elles passent un stade et cherchent leur personnalité. Et que moi aussi à leur âge, j'imitai des filles à qui je voulais ressembler. Surtout, Gwen me parle beaucoup, des ressentiments envers ses parents (j'essais de calmer le jeu), de sa scolarité au collège et de ses amies (je la conseil), de ses premières règles (je lui ai moi même donné un cours de sciences) et comme Renée refuse de répondre à certaines de ses interrogations concernant ''ce que font les grands entre eux'' c'est moi qui m'y suis collée, Enfin bref, j'occupe les fonctions de cousine, confidente, de grande sœur et de marraine, tout ça à la fois. Puis finalement, elle me souffla doucement pour que moi seule l'entende :

- **J'ai vraiment pas envie de passer un mois entier avec Moira.**

Et moi donc! Mais mieux valait ne pas lancer les hostilités en jouant les rebelles anarchistes. Même si je dois admettre que Moira est particulièrement exaspérante, du à sa manie de vouloir faire les choses à son idée, d'ailleurs que els autres fassent a son idée surtout. Avec elle, c'est souvent des leçons de morales et de vie, sur comment se conduire, et blablabla. Ce qui nous pousse souvent à médire à son sujet, concernant le fait qu'elle avait décoloré nos affaires en mélangeant tous nos vêtements à la lessive, ou quand à la dernière fête de famille chez elle, elle nous avaient tous rendus malades en nous intoxiquant par mégarde avec de la viande avariée. Il faut avouer que Moira est spéciale.

Je répondis simplement

_**- **_**Moi non plus.**

Dire que nous étions censés la supporter un mois...

Comme un écho à mes pensées, elle dit:

- **Un mois avec elle...**

Puis cria assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent

- **Youhouuuuuu ! **

- **Ca ne va pas Gwendolyn ?!** Elle avait réveillé Moira

-**Que se passe t il ?** demanda Renée

Gwen répliqua:

- **Rien.**

Madison détacha enfin son attention de sa console et se pencha pour nous demander:

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Gwen chuchota pour ne pas être entendue des autres passagers:

- **On n'a pas envie de passer les vacances avec Moira.**

- **Moi non plus, elle m'énerve.** Puis elle demanda, pour la huitième fois en 8 heures et 24 minutes à Renée:

- **Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?**

- **Dans pas longtemps.**

Je ré-allumait mon MP3 et me callait les écouteurs dans les oreilles, sitôt imitée par Gwen. Il me restait largement le temps d'écouter plusieurs pistes le temps d'atteindre la ville d'Ashland. Mon oncle allait servir de gardien dans la propriété d'un de ses amis. C'était une propriété agricole de 5 hectares au moins, sur lequel s'étendaient une immense forêt et même un lac. J'espérais qu'il y aurait des embouteillages, et que nous mettrions le temps avant d'arriver sur la propriété. Je montais à fond le son pour ne pas être dérangée en attendant que ça passe.

Exactement comme je l'espérais, la ville accueillante d'Ashland était en pleine effervescence à cause d'un fête, et le camion s'emberlificota pendant 10 longues minutes dans un périmètre grand de 1 kilomètre tout au plus avant de trouver la direction permettant de sortir par l'Est de la ville. Nous roulâmes à travers des champs et des forêts pendant encore 30 bonnes minutes avant d'entamer le petit chemin menant jusqu'à la maison.

Nous étions arrivés.

Je m'attendais à un séjour pire que mortellement ennuyeux, mais en descendant du camion, j'étais loin de me douter du point auquel ma vie allait mortellement changer.


	2. Chapter 2: Les mystères du lac

_Les mystères du lac. _

**P.o.v de Bella.**

15 minutes plus tard, tous nos bagages étaient enfin déchargés du camion. Malgré mon sentiment de mal être, la maison accueillante et l'atmosphère de début de soirée d'été me soulagea, je me sentais presque bien. J'avais une intuition, vous savez, cette conviction devenue partie de votre être qui vous assure que quelque chose va arriver très prochainement. Dans les films et les histoires, ce sentiment survient avant un drame, mais là, j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose dans ma vie allait changer, positivement. J'essayais de me dire que j'allais passer un agréable mois en compagnie de ma famille, composé de randonnées dans le domaine, de promenades en canoë sur le lac avec mes cousins, de bavardages avec Grace et que si j'évitais Moira, tout se passerai bien. Comme si on m'enlevait une charge, je souris pour moi-même. Cet endroit avait décidemment quelque chose d'apaisant, donnant le sentiment qu'enfin j'arrivais chez moi, que j'étais en sécurité.

Nous nous étions répartis les étagères du grand placard du « dortoir » où nous dormirions avec Malcolm, Gwen et Madison. Les deux sœurs seraient dans un lit cigogne en face de mon lit, de l'autre côté de la pièce, placé près de la fenêtre. Je tenais à avoir la vue du lac. Malcolm serait, non était déjà installé sur son lit, près du mien, à lire son livre.

A travers le plancher –malheureusement très fin- de notre chambre, nous entendîmes Moira nous crier:

- **Bella ! Malcolm ! Venez montez les valises de tante Grace ! **

Encore de corvée. Enfin, tante Grace ne pouvait les monter elle seul, et Moira devait se dire pour elle-même qu'elle ne devait pas se fatiguer dès l'arrivée. Malcolm posa son livre pour me suivre alors que je sortais de la pièce. 2 minutes après il avait de nouveau disparu et j'aidais tante Grace à ranger ses affaires, échangeant nos avis sur la maison quand Gwen et Madison arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre, Malcolm arriva d'un pas plus trainant derrière elles.

- **On descend au lac ! Tu viens ?** demanda Madison.

- **Ok ! **

- **Promenez vous bien !** nous lança Grace

Pour atteindre le lac, il fallait descendre le chemin que nous avions emprunté, celui reliant la départementale à la maison, traverser la ferme (car oui, nous avions des vaches ici) et nous arrivions sur une plage improvisée avec de gros galets. Le lac devait s'étendre sur environ 1 bon hectare, ce qui nous donnerait un bon espace pour nos parties de canoë, en revanche les eaux sombres et vaseuses nous dissuadèrent de nous y baigner. Plus loin, de l'autre côté du lac, la plage était en sable et un arbre sur un espèce d'ilot s'avançant courageusement parmi les eaux troubles abritait une petite cabane que nous allâmes visiter. Les filles étant trop petites de taille pour grimper, elles s'éloignèrent sur le sable en se pourchassant. Madison poussa un cri, et Gwen nous cria :

- **Regardez ! **

- **Qu'est-ce qu'elles voient ?** demanda Malcolm.

- **Je ne sais pas...**

Nous les rejoignirent en courant, Madison tendit son bras devant nous pour nous faire stopper avant, mais nous regardions déjà avec effroi les traces laissées dans le sol. Des traces de pattes, grosses comme des pieds de géants. Le plus inquiétant était les griffes dont les entailles fines dans le sable laissaient imaginer des lames des plus aiguisées. Tandis que Malcolm et moi étions encore muets de stupeur, Gwen demanda:

- **Qu'est-ce qui a pu laisser des traces comme ça ?**

- **On dirait des pattes d'ours !** S'affola Madison.

Elle sauta par-dessus les traces pour me rejoindre, le plaçais mes mains sur ses épaules.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas Madi, il n'y a pas d'ours ici.**

Gwen me regarda interrogatrice, et je pariai que nous trois nous posions exactement la même question : étions nous vraiment à l'abri des ours dans ce trou perdu ? Et si ces empreintes n'appartenaient pas à un ours, à quel autre animal féroce ?

Malcolm se mit à suivre les traces laissées –nous trois sur ses talons- qui continuaient sur la plage et se dirigeaient vers la clôture qui fermait le pré des vaches. Cette bête attaquait elle les vaches ?

- **Elles se rapprochent de la ferme**, constata Gwen.

- **Tu crois qu'il y en a beaucoup ?** Demandais-je à Malcolm.

Il fronça les sourcils, concentré.

- **Je ne sais pas, mais il y en a plusieurs. **

J'étais forcée d'admettre qu'il avait malheureusement raison, il y avait trop de pattes inégalement dessinées sur le sable. Je frissonnai. Le soleil descendait, ses rayons rougissant la luminosité et l'air s'était rafraîchi.

- **Rentrons. La nuit va bientôt tomber et je n'ai pas envie de croiser cette bestiole ! **

- **Moi non plus ! **

- **Je non plus.** répliqua plus faiblement Madison.

- **Je me demande ce que c'est. **

- **Demain matin je reviendrais prendre des photos des empreintes. S'ils reviennent pendant la nuit, elles seront plus nettes et nous aurons plus de chances de savoir à quelle sorte d'animal ces empreintes appartiennent.**

- **Ouais**, m'approuva Malcolm.

Nous repassâmes près des vaches, qui s'agitèrent en meuglant. Le propriétaire, Mr Morris descendait la route, son visage rougeau nous souriait, contrastant avec l'état de fatigue du voyage et les interrogations suscitées par nos visiteurs nocturnes.

- **Bonjour les enfants !** Nous lança - t - il joyeusement.

- **Bonjour**, répondons-nous en cœur.

- **Vous êtes allés admirer le lac alors ?**

Autre chose aussi.

- **Oui.**

- **On a vus des traces d'ours !** Cria presque Madison.

Le propriétaire perdit son sourire contre un air surpris et son teint rosit. Je calmais les choses.

- **On a remarqués des traces sur la plage, assez impressionnantes se dirigeant vers l'étable, vous savez ce que c'est ?**

- **Elles arrivent de la forêt,** affirma Malcolm.

Mr Morris se recomposa une face avenante.

- **Oh, ca ce n'est rien, ce sont des vaches sorties de leurs enclos, elles ont de très gros sabots.**

- **Mais il y avait des griffes !** Insista Madi. Je serrai sa main pour l'inciter au calme alors qu'elle recevait un regard d'avertissement de son frère.

- **Vous n'avez pas du bien voir, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez rien ici. Je vais vérifier que mes belles ne manquent de rien pour la nuit, bonne soirée les enfants ! **

- **Merci.**

- **A vous aussi.**

Nous le regardâmes s'éloigner. Quand il tourna dans l'étable:

- **Il ment**, assenais je.

- **C'est sûr, il était trop mal à l'aise**, affirma Gwen.

- **Je suis d'accord avec vous.**

- **Vous croyez pas qu'ils vont venir jusqu'à la maison ?**

- **Mais non Madison, ils sont sauvages, ils ne viendront jamais à la maison, nous sommes 8 et en plus il y a les propriétaires et les employés**, tentais je de la rassurer.

Renée sortit sur la terrasse, agita les bras dans notre direction et nous cria:

-** Venez m'aider à préparer à manger, sinon c'est Moira qui s'en occupe.**

- **On arrive !**

Notre parole unanime résonna comme une seule voix tandis que nous commencions de courir en riant vers la maison. Renée nous accueillit nous riions encore, sous les grommellements de Moira, pestant contre sa sœur à tante Grace, qui souriait aussi bonne enfant.

Mais cela n'enlevait rien à la nouvelle source d'angoisse qui je le devinais, résidait dans chacun de nous quatre. Nous avions à découvrir l'identité de ces intrus, surtout à s'assurer que nous ne risquions rien. Malchance quand tu nous tiens...


	3. Chapter 3: Avis de prudence

**Avis de prudence. **

**Pov de Bella.**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais aux rayons du soleil levant, s'infiltrant entre le rideau et le mur pour se déposer sur mon lit. Mes cousins dormaient encore et je me levais sur la pointe des pieds, sortis mes vêtements, une jupe bleu foncé et un haut de la même couleur, en plus pale et filais à la salle de bain avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner.

En bas, mes deux tantes et Grace étaient là, discutant avec animation du programme de l'après midi. Je les écoutais à moitié, contemplant surtout les éclats du soleil projetés sur le lac, quand une parole de Renée éveilla mon attention, pis encore, la crainte.

- **Enfin, il ne faudra pas s'éloigner des grands axes, ni s'éloigner trop tout court. Si cette bête sauvage rôde... **

- **Elle a quand même à moitié dévoré la vache qui s'était échappée !** s'écria Grace en s'agitant sur le canapé près de la table, signe de stress.

Tante Grace qui stress ? Elle était un parfait stéréotype de Renée en matière d'insouciance. Nous faudrait-il donc revoir notre taux de risque à la hausse ? Bon j'arrête avec les chiffres, je n'y entends rien...

Moira enchaina, me sortant de mes tergiversions :

- **Si vous voulez mon avis c'est un ours, on devrait appeler des chasseurs. **

Je me lançais.

- **On ne devrais pas paniquer. Elle ne viendra pas jusqu'ici de toute façon.**

- **Oui ça je suis d'accord ! Elle aurait trop peur pour s'approcher jusque là. **

Merci tante Grace ! Mais Moira ne l'entendais aps de cette oreille là...

- **Enfin ! Si l'un des enfants se fait attaquer, ou nous même ! Vaut mieux prévenir !**

- **Cette vache a été tuée quand, cette nuit ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Alors ça veut surement dire que le jour elle se cache, et que, même si on passe près d'elle elle ne sortira pas. De toute façon elle ne doit pas être installée au bord des axes de randonnées.** Tentais-je.

Verdict ? Moira restait sans voix pour le moment du moins.

- **Bien dit la jeunesse ! **

Je souris à Grace. Elle marchait toujours avec moi. Elle me répondit d'un sourire qui contamina ses yeux rieurs. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu ! J'avais beau aimer mes yeux chocolat, j'aurais pu en avoir honte comparés aux siens.

Renée dit :

- **Je pense que temps qu'on ne s'aventure pas trop loin dans la forêt, nous ne risquons rien.**

- **Elle est sauvage, elle s'est surement installée au plus profond de la forêt, dans les endroits les moins fréquentés. **

- **Oui.**

Ca faisait 3 contre 1, j'avais battu Moira à plat de couture. Les autres seraient fiers de moi quand je leur raconterais !

Mauvais perdante, elle haussa les épaules en retournant côté cuisine en disant:

- **Puis si vous avez envie de vous faire tuer...**

Personne ne releva, nous la connaissions.

Moira faisait partie de ces personnes que je ne comprendraient jamais, du moins pas encore. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? Ceux qui dramatisent toujours les choses, en les poussant à l'extrême, je viens de vous en illustrer un exemple...

Je changeais de sujet.

- **Donc si j'ai bien compris on fait une rando cet aprèm ?**

Renée me souris.

- **Oui. Je vais aller réveiller les autres. Tu nous as entendus parler ? **

- **Oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais que j'ai pas beaucoup de sommeil.**

- **En plus il est léger. **

- **Si tu veux je le fais ? Je dois aller prendre mon appareil photo. Je vais faire un petit tour, vers le lac**, ajoutais-je pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

- **OK je veux bien.**

Je grimpais les escaliers quatre à quatre et rentrais dans la chambre et commençais de fouiller mon étagère sans me soucier du bruit.

- **Bella ?**

C'était Gwen. Des trois, c'était celle qui était la plus rapide à émerger.

- **Bien dormi ? **

- **Oui. T'es levée depuis longtemps ? **

- **Non, je viens de déjeuner. Tu peux réveiller les deux autres s'il te plais ? Je sors prendre les empreintes en photo, et visiter un peu les environs.**

- **OK, je te rejoindrai.**

- **D'accord. A toute. **

Mon appareil dans son étui, autour de mon cou, je sortis en coup de vent et filais au bord du lac. Le soleil sur ma peau et l'air vivifiant de la campagne me procura un profond sentiment de bien être, m'épargnant un moment du moins mes éternelles réminiscences.

Mais en arrivant sur la partie sablonneuse du rivage, je restais coite.

Des traces fraiches étaient apparues, toutes neuves de cette nuit, c'était certain. Nettes, sans défaut, les traces de griffes m'arrachèrent un frisson, comme la veille, comme si je revoyais ces monstrueuses traces pour la première fois.

Je fis plusieurs prise d'une empreinte particulièrement nette et grosse, puis des groupes de traces, refaisant le chemin parcouru sur la grève.

Je sursautais quand, en me redressant, je vis non loin un jeune homme, immense à la peau mate, arrivant près du lac. Il s'arrêta en me voyant. Je décidais d'aller lui dire bonjour, c'était surement un voisin logeant un autre gite faisant partie de la propriété.

Je plaquais un air avenant sur mon visage tandis que lui s'avançait aussi, souriant. Ses dents blanches impeccablement alignées rendaient un très beau contraste avec sa peau brune.

- **Bonjour**, dis-je en rosissant. Eh oui, je suis timide et j'ai tendance à rougir facilement par conséquent.

- **Bonjour**, me lança t il d'une belle voix grave et chantante. **Tu es arrivée hier c'est bien ça ? **

- **Oui**, dis-je en souriant.

- **Je m'appelle Jacob**, me dit-il en me tendant la main. Je la serrai, la vache il avait une de ces poignes !

- **Bella, ravie.**

- **Moi de même.**

Il souriait tout le temps ou quoi ? Il irradiait le bien être, je me rendis compte que moi non plus je ne me départissais pas de mon sourire. Il dit :

- **Tu trouves le sable intéressant ?**

- **Pas le sable, non.**

- **Les traces ?**

- **Tu as une idée de ce qui a pu faire ça ?**

- **Je sais pas trop. Les villageois parlent d'une bête qui hanterait les bois environnants. **

Je montrais mon appareil photo comme un trophée.

- **Preuves à l'appuie ! **

Il rit, je l'imitais.

Parfois, sans qu'on puisse expliquer le comment du pourquoi, on accroche tout de suite avec une personne.

- **Alors, toi et ta famille arrivez d'où ? **

- **De Seattle. Nous allons emménager dans une petite ville dans la péninsule d'Olympique d'ici un mois mais nous avons du rendre les clés aux anciens proprios la semaine dernière, alors cet endroit sert de transition. **

- **C'est tranquille ici. Hormis la présence de cette bête, mais ne te bile pas, on ne risque rien là haut. **

- **C'est ce que j'ai essayé d'expliquer à ma tante ce matin.**

Je souris largement au souvenir, et Jacob rit.

- **Elle n'a jamais quitté Seattle laisse moi deviner ?** demanda t il.

- **Dans le mille. **

Nous rime.

- **Il y a toute ta famille alors ?**

- **Oui, mes parents** (après tout, c'était tout comme désormais), **mon frère et mes deux petites sœurs. Ma tante et ma grande tante en on profité pour nous accompagner. Et toi ? T'es avec tes parents aussi ? **

- **Euh non, des membres de notre tribu. Nous sommes les Quileutes, notre réserve se trouve elle aussi sur la péninsule d'Olympique. **

Il me sourit comme un soleil.

- **Ca veut dire qu'on va continuer à être voisins ?! **

- **Ouais on dirait ! Dans quelle ville vous allez emménager ?**

- **A Forks. **

- **Forks ? 20 minutes en voiture. **

- **Cool ! **

- **Le hasard fait bien les choses, vraiment.**

- **Et vous venez ici en vacances ?**

Il perdit son sourire et sembla réfléchir, avant de dire.

- **Ouais. En fait nos ancêtres on vécu sur ces terres, il y a environ 2 siècles. C'est comme un pèlerinage si tu veux. **

- **Je vois. **

Nous bavardâmes pendant encore 30 bonnes minutes, tout en riant, de tout et de rien. Une véritable amitié avait prit forme quand Gwen arriva en courant vers moi. Elle ralentit tout de même en voyant Jake. Mais en bonne typée Anglaises (blonde et teint pâle), elle rougit violemment quand Jake se pencha pour lui faire la bise.

- **Jacob je te présente Gwendolyn ma petite sœur, et Gwendolyn c'est Jacob, un voisin, et un ami. Ils habitent juste à côté d'où on va emménager. **

- **C'est cool.**

Décidemment on se ressemblait de plus en plus toutes les deux.

- **Je vais devoir y aller, on se revoit bientôt ?**

- **D'après ce que j'ai comprit on va faire une randonnée cet après midi, mais ce soir je pense que nous redescendront ici. Avant la tombée de la nuit évidemment.**

- **Attention à la bête.**

Il rit, et son visage devint sérieux.

- **Ne vous aventurez pas trop loin dans la forêt, d'accord ? Quelque chose y rode surement. J'ai ta promesse ?**

- **Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle. **

- **Salut !**

Gwen me questionna sur les mystérieuses empreintes, et je lui expliquais ce que racontaient les bruits ainsi que la discussion de ce matin, tout en lui montrant les nouvelles empreintes.

Mais quelque chose m'intriguait chez Jacob. Il avait semblé mal à l'aise quand je lui avais demandé s'il était venu en vacances, avec son clan. C'était bizarre. Il avait menti, j'en étais certaine.

Puis il m'avait fait promettre d'être prudent quant aux promenades en forêt. Il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, et j'allais lui faire avouer la vérité d'une façon où d'une autre.

J'ai en horreur de ne pas savoir à quoi j'ai affaire.

Voilà j'espère que jusque là vous êtes satisfaits mes chers lecteurs :-) Edward arrive dans le prochain chapitre ! Desolée si la mise en place de m'intrigue vous a semblé un peu longue...


	4. Chapter 4: La fin ?

Merci Bellou pour ta première review =) Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Bisous.

Bree, merci pour ta review! J'avais eu un souci pour me connecter et j'avais laissé de côté. Mais vous allez l'avoir en entier :) J'ai beaucoup d'autres idées de fics, mais plus portées sur Carlisle et Esmée, on verra tout ça quand j'aurais déjà fini celle ci. Bisous et bonne lecture =)

Je tiens aussi a remercier les personnes suivant ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

**La Fin ?**

Pov de Bella

Le midi et l'après midi passèrent, redevenant comme d'habitude, ennuyeux. Nous avions embarqué nos cirés sous le bras pour la randonnée, car le soleil semblait bien décidé à rester caché derrière une couverture nuageuse nous privant de ciel bleu. C'est pour cette raison que je laissais mon appareil photo sur mon lit avant de partir.

Bizarrement, mon humeur est réglée avec le temps. Si le soleil brille, je suis plus encline aux sourires et à la bonne humeur, mais dans le cas contraire, ce sont plutôt la morosité et la nostalgie qui prennent le dessus. D'après la boite noire réchappée de l'avion, c'est à cause des ces sales nuages trop épais qui ont entrainé l'accident ayant coûté la vie à mes parents...

Ce caractère déprimant avait apparemment contaminé tout le monde cet après midi là. Ian, Renée, Moira et même tante Grace ne dirent grand-chose d'intéressant durant notre balade, tandis que nous 4 marchions de ça à là sans intérêt majeur. Il faut dire que les bois sont les bois, sombres aujourd'hui à cause du temps, et sur 2.30heures, le décor reste le même.

En rentrant, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de monter que Ian nous dit:

- **Les enfants, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire... **

Ian c'était l'entrain, une peu comme Grace, mais tous affichaient une mine sombre. Moira s'était réfugiée sur la terrasse, je la voyais à travers la porte fenêtre ouverte, et semblait s'essuyer des larmes. Oh oh, c'était donc grave.

- **Voilà...**

Il sembla chercher ses mots.

- **C'est votre grand-mère...**

Non. Non Ian ne dit pas ça...

- **L'hôpital nous a appelés ce midi pendant que vous étiez au lac...**

Je ne suis pas prête à entendre cela...

- **Elle était très malade. Je suis désolé les enfants...**

Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je donc fais au ciel pour subir un tel acharnement ?!

Madison courut dans les bras de son père en pleurant, Renée pleurait et Gwen la rejoignit. Je ne voyais pas le visage de Malcolm à côté de moi, mais il semblait s'être mué en statut.

Je rêvais. Ce n'était pas possible. Ma grand-mère, si gentille... morte ? Je ne la reverrai jamais ? Je n'entendrais plus sa voix ? J'avais été tellement proche d'elle après la mort de mes parents, elle m'avait tant soutenue. J'avais eu l'impression que parmi toutes ces façades de pitié, une seule me comprenait. La douleur dans ma poitrine se fit foudroyante, si bien que j'en portais une main sur mon cœur.

Je sortis à pas lents, passais à côté de Moira qui ne me vis pas, puis je me mis à courir de l'autre côté de la maison, en direction de la forêt. De lourds nuages gris plomb encombraient le ciel, créant ces teintes propres à l'arrivée d'un orage.

Je revis ma grand-mère me chantant des berceuses alors que je ne devais avoir que 3 ou 4 ans, je nous revis faire des gâteaux toutes les deux un après midi ensoleillé, des jeux que nous faisions ensemble quand elle me gardait.

Elle devait donc emporter tout ça avec elle ? C'était vraiment terminé ?

La réponse était simple.

Mais terriblement dure à accepter.

Oui. C'était fini.

La douleur comprimait ma poitrine, l'air brulait ma gorge sèche et glaçait mon visage mouillé dont la source de larmes semblait intarissable, comme la douleur.

Depuis combien de temps pleurais-je ?

Je m'en fichais. Je me fichais de tout. Puis, à côté de cette douleur innommable, je sentis d'autres sentiments : l'injustice, la colère. Oui la colère ! J'éprouvais l'horrible sentiment d'avoir été abandonnée injustement encore une fois, d'être privée d'un appui fiable. Car oui, maintenant je m'en rendais clairement compte, elle avait toujours été là, dans un coin de mon cœur, comme un ange gardien. J'éprouvais un vide dans mon cœur, cette sortie brutale de ma vie, de mon cœur m'avais littéralement éventrée. C'était bien comme ça que je me sentais, déchirée.

J'étais entrée sous le couvert des arbres, le chemin fit une fourche, et je pris le chemin le plus sombre qui s'enfonçait dans la partie la plus menaçante des bois. Je cessai de courir, sans m'arrêter pour autant. Je portais mes mains à ma gorge, j'avais le sentiment qu'on m'étouffait. C'était elle, la douleur qui m'étouffait. Je me sentais incroyablement vide et seule, une coquille usée et vide. Ma vie ne me plaisait plus, je pensais aux choses qui allaient s'y passer comme si je les avais déjà vécues. Rideau ! Je ne veux pas en voir davantage !

Je continuais à marcher devant moi, comment l'endroit pouvait devenir de plus en plus sombre ? Un roulement de tonnerre au loin me répondit. Qu'il me foudroie, que cette bête sauvage assoiffée de sang me dévore ! Je n'avais peur ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Plus rien sur cette terre ne peut m'impressionner. Je n'attends plus rien. Peut être qu'un dingue errait dans cette forêt, qu'il me trouverait et me tuerait ? Après tout, on lit ce genre d'histoire tous les jours dans les journaux. Je ne veux pas rentrer, plus jamais. La douleur continuait de me lacérer sournoisement la poitrine. Les sanglots ne montaient plus dans ma gorge, a quoi bon ? Ma grand-mère ne viendrait plus me consoler. Cette époque était révolue, désormais.

Je m'étalais brusquement, le reflexe d'avoir tendu les mains devant moi m'empêcha de me retrouver le visage dans la boue. De grosses gouttes annonçant l'orage s'écrasaient autour de moi, rares, mais la déferlante n'allait plus tarder.

Et c'est là que je vis quelqu'un devant moi, à une dizaine de mètres seulement. Il était grand, moins que Jacob, mais bien bâti, mince, un superbe visage accompagné de cheveux cuivres désordonnés, tout simplement superbes. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un ange, il était si beau ! Son regard était froid et dur, contrastant étrangement avec l'idée que je me faisais des anges. Mais bon, il allait m'emmener loin de cette douleur ! Mon chemin de croix était enfin terminé.

Je souris en pensant au bien être décrit au paradis, une vie éternelle auprès de ceux que j'aime. Je ne suis pas pratiquante, mais du moment que cette douleur finisse...

L'ange eut une moue perplexe, que je ne pourrais décrire. Il s'approcha, me fixant étrangement dans les yeux, puis il fronça les sourcils.

Là, un détail me frappa. Ses yeux bruns dorés tiraient sur le bordeaux. Un démon ? Un frisson me fit dresser le duvet de la nuque. Une violente bourrasque secoua les arbres tandis que la pluie se faisait plus violente, et il se couvrit brusquement la bouche en fermant les yeux. Puis, il se tendit, rouvrant ses yeux. Rêvais-je ou ils s'étaient assombris ? Il se baissa légèrement en faisant deux pas dans ma direction, mais stoppa comme s'il heurtait un mur invisible.

Puis, sous mes yeux ébahis, il disparut, filant à une vitesse phénoménale. OK, c'en était fais ! Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je suis officiellement folle ! Qui plus est, je prenais la pluie.

Qu'avais je vu ? Une illusion ? C'était à peu près certain dans mon état. Etais ce une hallucination, consécutive au choc que je venais de recevoir ? Mon état plus où moins dépressif qui avait eu raison de moi ? Je ne sais pas. Peu importe. Pourquoi ne m'avait il pas tuée ? Ca aurait été si dur ? Il allait le faire ! Cette lueur quand il s'était approché de moi...

Après la tristesse, le désespoir et la colère, vint le sentiment de peur. De mal être.

Me repliant sur moi-même je me remis à pleurer, dans la terre mouillée. De violents sanglots me reprirent alors que je repensais à ma grand-mère, à ce curieux personnage que j'avais croisé, et qui s'était enfui. Pourquoi ?

Je me perdis dans les souvenirs, les interrogations pendant un temps, dont je ne saurais déterminer la durée.

D'un coup, je me sentis observée, je me levais la tête et revis cet être merveilleux tout droit sortit de mon imagination. Mon délire personnel.

Ses yeux avaient changés, ils brillaient d'une couleur dorée, magique. Son visage ne reflétait plus la dureté, mais l'inquiétude. Je me contentais de me tasser sur moi-même quand il s'accroupit à coté de moi, fermant les yeux, attendait que quelque chose tombe.

Un ténor des plus subliminaux me fit rouvrir les yeux.

- **Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. On t'a fais du mal ? **

Je clignais des yeux sans comprendre, comme une imbécile. Il plissa les yeux, inquiet.

- **Tu t'es perdue ? Explique-moi.**

Parler ? Pour quoi faire, pour dire quoi ? Expliquer pourquoi je suis ici ? Les raisons qui me poussent à vouloir abréger ma misérable existence ? Ce que je ressentais ne s'expliquait pas avec des mots.

Tout en réfléchissant, je continuais de le fixer. Il était si beau, il devait être dans mes âges, avait une peau des plus pâles, qui avait l'air incroyablement douce et me donna l'envie irraisonnée de tendre la main pour la caresser. Son visage était merveilleusement bien taillé, jamais je n'en avais vu d'aussi beau au cours de mes 17 ans d'expérience.

L'ange aux cheveux cuivrés en bataille mouillés, comme s'il sortait d'une pub pour un gel coiffant poussa un soupir. Puis je me retrouvais dans ses bras, sans avoir eu l'envie de l'en empêcher. Une coquille vide ne proteste pas.

Comme sa peau était froide ! Elle irradiait même à travers son t-shirt, mais j'appuyais néanmoins ma tête contre son torse, où je n'entendis aucun cœur battre. Etrange.

Puis je me mis à voler. En tout cas, ce fus mon impression, car le décor se mit à défiler à une vitesse folle, je fermais les yeux. Malgré les circonstances, je me sentais mieux, pas guérie, mais je ne voulais pas que cet ange parte à nouveau en me laissant seule.


	5. Chapter 5: Ne pas tuer

Cinquième chapitre =) Enjoy ! Et reviews ;-)

**Ne pas tuer... **

Pov d'Edward

Enflammé. Voilà comment je me sentais. Ma gorge enflammée par la soif. Moi-même consumé par la haine que je me portais. La haine et la soif combinée avait fait de moi un tueur. Et je tuais ces hommes, des meurtriers seulement, leurs personnalités si semblables à la mienne. Il y a quelques années, j'avais pu être ne pas être « totalement » un monstre, ces idéaux que nous suivions avec Carlisle, mon créateur, mon père. Pourquoi me suis-je rebellé contre ce régime là ? Pourquoi suis-je parti devenir un assassin ? J'ai beau chercher je ne trouve plus. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Je n'aurais pas de deuxième chance.

Le geyser de feu me brula de façon horrible, il me fallait du sang, et vite. Cette brulure donnait la sensation d'une bombe, mais qui explosait doucement.

Un éclair déchira le tas de nuages gris menaçants agglutinés au dessus de la forêt. Lui aussi me ressemblait.

Tout ce qui rentre dans les contextes « dangereux » et « mauvais » me correspond, du reste.

J'entendis les premières gouttes de l'averse tomber sur les feuilles du plafond qu'offraient les arbres. La pluie ne me gênerait pas pour chasser. Si j'avais de la chance, ma soif meurtrière se cantonnerait à la faune de la foret, animale bien entendu... Dans la mesure du possible. J'étais maudit de toute façon.

Non loin, j'entendis clairement quatre sabots, j'humais l'air et reconnus l'odeur d'un chevreuil.

J'approchais le plus rapidement et doucement possible, guettant toujours de façon auditive ses mouvements. Il était là, ne se doutant pas du tout du danger qui le menaçait.

Ma capacité à lire les esprits est un outil vraiment pratique, et je ne parle pas que de la chasse. Il était calme, et ne pensait qu'à l'herbe qu'il dégustait. Au moment où je bondis il releva la tête et commença de courir, évidemment je me ruais derrière lui, obnibulé par le sang qui courait dans ses veines. Je le doublais et sautais dessus. Le sang chaud coulant dans ma gorge procurait un apaisement immédiat de la brulure due à la soif. Mais quand je lâchais le cadavre exsangue, la brulure tiraillait encore ma gorge, je me mis donc à la recherche d'un autre fumet.

Une odeur comme je n'en avais encore jamais sentie. Ses aromes se mariant parfaitement m'étaient indescriptibles, mais je les savais fait pour moi. Mes jambes se mirent donc à avancer seules, plus doucement, comme si je ne chassais pas. J'étais intrigué. A quoi pouvait donc appartenir cette odeur ? Ce n'est pas grave, bientôt elle serait dans le même état que ma précédente victime.

Je la vis, je sus que cette odeur lui appartenait. Etalée de tout son long par terre, ses cheveux longs cheveux bruns tombaient autour de son visage. Elle était si belle, me fixant de ses grands yeux bruns, hébétés. Ses joues et le bout de nez étaient rougis et son visage mouillé indiquait clairement qu'elle venait de pleurer. Mais pourquoi ? Une personne si belle ne devrait pas pleurer. Depuis combien de temps étais-je là à la contempler ? Sentait-elle l'acte atroce qu'elle m'inspirait ?

Le magnifique sourire satisfait qui se dessina sur son visage me répondit par la négative. Pourquoi souriait-elle ainsi ? Je tendis mon esprit vers le sien. Aucune pensée n'en émanait.

C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait ! J'essayais à nouveau, me concentrant plus, toujours rien. Pourtant j'avais bien pu lire l'esprit du chevreuil mort à peine 2 minutes avant.

Cette jeune femme était surement dérangée, voilà pourquoi elle souriait devant le monstre qui venait de lui apparaître. Elle était apparemment seule, car je ne décryptais nul esprit humain aux alentours.

Peu importe. Seul son sang m'intéressait. Enfin... Je commençais d'avancer dans sa direction, tout doucement, prêt à bondir. Toujours rien. Mais pourquoi ?! Je ne pouvais décemment tuer cet être sans comprendre, j'avais besoin de l'étudier.

Ne pas tuer. Ne pas la tuer.

Au prix d'un effort considérable, je filais le plus vite possible. Suivant toutes les odeurs me captivant, heureusement il ne s'agissait que de simples animaux. Je m'en gavais le plus possible et c'est repu que je repris la direction du Nord. Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent souffla, et l'odeur de la jeune fille que je venais de croiser me frappa de plein fouet.

Ne pas tuer.

Le son des pulsations de son cœur me parvint, en plus d'un autre son. Des sanglots. De profonds sanglots, heurtés, suintant le chagrin. Pourquoi cette beauté était elle si malheureuse ? S'était elle perdue ? Ca me revient ! Il y a, non loin d'ici, un asile. Peut être est-ce une jeune pensionnaire qui s'est échappée et se sera perdu dans ces bois ? Cela expliquerait peut être pourquoi son esprit me reste insondable.

J'avais réfléchi au fait de ne pouvoir me racheter. Peut être me sentirais je mieux si je ramenais cette jeune fille au centre ? Oui, surement. Ou bien... Je pourrais la tuer ? Les fous sont souvent une charge pour leurs familles, et le personnel soignant le négligent dans certains cas. Je rendrais peut être service à tout le monde ?

Non !

Ne pas tuer !

Puis je la vis, elle était là, toujours à terre mais repliée sur elle-même, trempée. Toujours en pleurs. Je m'approchais.

Elle releva la tête, me fixant de ses yeux marrons parfaitement assortis à ses cheveux,

Je m'accroupis près d'elle. Erreur, car elle se replia davantage sur elle-même, fermant les yeux et cachant son visage sous son bras.

- **Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tentais je de la rassurer. Y arriverais-je ? Avait elle l'habitude de recevoir des coups ?**

- **On t'a fait du mal ? **

Ses beaux yeux clignèrent, comme si je venais de jurer. Que voyait elle ? Un monstre ? Carlisle disait que le dialogue était le meilleur moyen de régler les litiges, où bien même de rassurer. Je poursuivis:

- **Tu t'es perdue ? Explique-moi.**

Non, elle ne voulait pas parler, où ne pouvais pas. Si elle ne pensait pas, elle ne parlait peut être pas non plus. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle se laissa faire et je la remerciais intérieurement. J'avais si peu de self control en ce moment...

Ne pas tuer.

Elle appuya sa tête contre mon torse, comme pour que je la protège. Ca me revient, il pleut averse ! Me courbant, je me mis à courir. Il fallait la mettre au sec et vite, où elle serait bonne pour une mauvaise fluxion de poitrine, même si ça se soigne aujourd'hui.

Mais... Je l'avais sous la main, peut être pouvais je essayer de comprendre cet être qui suscitait tant d'interrogations chez moi, avant de la ramener.

J'avais trouvé ce matin une cabane, construite dans un arbre. Confortable, les fenêtres étaient fermées par des vitres, il y avait même un vieux canapé et des couvertures. C'était parfait.

Arrivant sur place, je déposais doucement sur le canapé. J'ignorais si elle était blessée. Je l'enroulais dans plusieurs couvertures, elle se laissa faire, les réajustant sur elle.

Je restais accroupi juste à coté d'elle alors qu'elle me regardait. Son regard n'était pas stupéfait devant ma beauté inhumaine comme les autres personnes. Elle semblait me détailler, encore sous le choc. Son esprit était toujours aussi fermé. Si Carlisle était là, trouverait il une explication ?

Ma protégée resserra davantage les couvertures, entrouvrant la bouche comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose. Commençons par une question simple.

- **Tu te sens mieux ? **

J'avais dit simple...

- **Oui. Merci. **

Son alto était doux, terriblement doux. Il correspondait à son visage, qui semblait moins perdu.

- **Tu t'es perdue ? Que faisais tu seule, par ce temps ? **

- **Je...**

Elle hésitait, puis ses sourcils froncés laissèrent place à la détermination.

- **Je me suis perdue oui. J'ai voulu me dépêcher en voyant l'orage arriver, et j'ai du perdre ma route.**

- **Où vis-tu ? **

Sa bouche resta entrouverte. Visiblement elle était prise au dépourvu.

- **Nulle part. Je... J'ai cru que vous étiez un tueur.**

- **Non, je ne te ferais pas de mal, rassure toi. **

Elle aurait du paraître un peu plus à l'aise, mais elle eut l'air agacée, déçue par ma réponse. Pourquoi ?

- **D'où viens tu ? **

- **Ca n'a pas d'importance.**

Elle se leva brusquement, se débarrassant de plaids que j'avais drappés sur elle.

- **Merci de m'avoir ramassée sur la route c'était gentil. Je vais appeler mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me récuperer. **

Pourquoi avait elle dit ne venir de nulle part ? Et pourquois es yeux s'étaient à nouveaux remplis de larmes et qu'elle portait une main à son cœur ?

Elle aurait voulut poursuivre sa litanie, mais les mots ne semblaient plus venir. Elle trembla.

Je pris doucement ses épaules, elle frissona en me regardant.

- **Rassied toi, tu tiens à peine debout. Et désolée pour mes mains, mauvaise circulation.**

Je l'avais lachée et elle s'était rassise sur le canapé, timidement, comme si elle avait peur.

- **Hé, du calme, je ne te ferais pas de mal, c'est promis. Dis moi où tu habites, je peux te ramener, ce n'est peut être pas si loin.**

Que ce soit à un ou cent kilomètres...

- **Non merci.**

- **Veux tu que j'explique à tes parents où nous sommes ? **

Dans le mille, elle resta coite. Immobile.

- **Tu as ton téléphone pour les appeler au moins ?**

Elle détacha son regard du mien, regardant ailleurs.

- **Je ne veux pas rentrer. Je ...**

- **Tu as fais... exprès de te perdre, n'est-ce pas ? **

La vérité s'insinua dans mon esprit, d'un : elle n'était pas folle du tout et de deux : elle avait simplement fuit dans les foret en esperant dénicher un tueur qui lui reglerait son compte, voilà pourquoi elle avait sourit en me voyant.

Cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi son esprit restait hermétique à toutes mes tentatives.

Elle ne répondait pas, ses joues avaient rougies.

- **Mais pourquoi ?**

- **C'est trop compliqué, laisse tomber. Je veux m'en aller.**

- **Oh non ! Tu me dois une explication !**

- **Je ne te dois rien du tout, laisse moi partir où je hurle !**

- **Tu peux hurler tant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendrais d'ici. Et si je ne t'avais pas retrouvée, tu serais en train de mourir de froid toute seule, alors explique moi ce qui se passe et je te laisse partir. Ca te va comme ça ?**

La colère avait abandonné ses iris.

- **Tu as une heure devant toi ? **

- **J'ai l'éternité devant moi...**

Alors, verdict? Qu'avez vous pensé d'Edward et de l'évolution de l'intrigue? =)


	6. Chapter 6: Intuition

**Intuition. **

**Pov de Bella. **

J'ai l'éternité devant moi. Dit-il sombrement.

Etrange phrase étant données les circonstances actuelles.

Il m'avait coincée, il ne me laisserait pas partir sans une bonne explication, et il avait parfaitement deviné pourquoi je me trouvais dans la forêt, ce que j'attendais de cette dernière promenade...

Il était tellement étrange, quelque chose émanait de lui, quelque chose que je ne pouvais décrire. C'était impressionnant, mais aussi rassurant. A mon grand étonnement, je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin de parler. J'avais rejeté cette idée car chez moi je ne peux parler de ce que je ressens à personne. Mais lui est différent de tous les autres.

Je le sais. Je le sens.

Résignée, et frigorifiée je me rassis dans le canapé, replaçant les couvertures sur moi. Une question me vint à l'esprit.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Edward. Edward Cullen. Et toi ?

- Bella. Normalement c'est Isabella, mais, trop long.

- Où habites-tu ?

- Pas loin d'ici, quoique, une bonne demi heure de marche depuis l'endroit où tu m'as retrouvée... Nous sommes très loin ?

- Non.

Il avait couru si vite. Son torse glacé et bien que ma tête fut appuyée contre lui, je n'avais entendu aucun cœur battre en lui... La couleur de ces yeux...

Je le regardais, ces yeux étaient d'un doré soutenu, je n'avais jamais vu ça nulle part. J'ignorai totalement qu'une telle chose fut possible.

- Explique-moi ce qui t'as poussée à faire ça ?

Comment expliquer ce que je ressentais ? Comment lui faire comprendre mon désespoir ?

- Je... Mes parents sont morts depuis des années dans un crash aérien...

Même après les années passées, cela restait toujours difficile d'en parler. Je ne me souvenais plus très bien d'eux, mis à part leurs visages, grâce aux photos. Mais j'avais oublié la voix de mon père, l'odeur qu'avait ma mère... Ce vide dans mon coeur fit monter de nouvelles larmes.

- J'ai été placée un an en foyer d'accueil, avant d'être recueillie par mon oncle et ma tante. Les démarches d'adoption ont été longues parce qu'ils sont Ecossais.

- Tu es née ici, aux Etats Unis?

- Oui, à Auburn dans le Maine*. Nous avons vécu 2 ans en Ecosse et nous sommes revenus aux States. J'étais une bonne couverture pour les faire rentrer dans le pays. Nous arrivons de Seattle, et allons déménager dans un trou perdu de la péninsule d'Olympique.

- Ma famille habite aussi là-bas. Quelle ville ?

- Forks.

Il sourit

- Quel hasard !

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Nous n'habitons pas en ville, techniquement. Juste à une dizaine de kilomètres.

Tout le monde s'était donné rendez vous dans ce trou où quoi ?!

Il semblait s'amuser. Y avait-il de quoi ? Puis il se reprit.

- Pardonne moi je t'ai coupée. Mais, tu as été adoptée, que s'est il passé ensuite ? Ca ne s'est pas arrangé ?

- Bien... Je me suis remise plus ou moins doucement et il y a deux ans... J'ai fais l'erreur de sortir avec un garçon et il...

Je délirais où ses yeux s'étaient assombris de manière menaçante ?

- As-tu porté plainte ?

- Il n'a pas... j'ai réussi à me sauver. Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Je comprends.

Ca avait été tellement dur, cette peur, cette impuissance... Sa victoire, ma défaite... Pas tant que ça. Même si les conséquences morales avaient été désastreuses pour moi. Les trois jours qui avaient suivis avaient été proprement cauchemardesques, car c'était terreurs nocturnes, et j'avais sans cesse eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau ses mains sur moi. Ces souvenirs étaient tellement frappants de réalité que c'en était déroutant.

Mais le temps passe, même quand cela semble impossible, et il panse les plaies.

J'enchainais.

- Nous sommes arrivés à Seattle il n'y a qu'un an. Mon oncle est brocanteur, on bouge pas mal pour les différents marchés et expositions, bien que ça ne marche pas fort. On a du rendre les clés avant que nous puissions emménager à Forks, donc voici notre point de chute...

Je soupirai.

- Et ma grande tante et ma tante sont venues avec nous, mais la cohabitation avec ma tante se passe mal.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle nous fait faire les choses qu'elle ne veut pas faire, et ceux assez souvent, dans son idée nous devrions être réglés comme des robots. Non ce n'est pas une stupide réaction adolescente, mais ses idées sont grotesques...

- Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Tu as dis « nous ».

- Ce sont mes cousins. Un cousin de mon âge, et deux cousines plus jeunes. Je suis quelqu'un de... comment dire, solitaire. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être comme les autres, mais alors pas du tout. Et tout à l'heure...

Le visage de ma grand-mère m'apparut à nouveau, mais son visage photographié accolé sur une tombe... Je serrai mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler en me disant : « ne pleures pas, pas maintenant, tu auras toute la nuit pour ça... »

- Tout à l'heure ?

Son visage était circonspect, comme s'il craignait de me brusquer.

- Mon oncle nous annoncé... Que notre grand-mère était morte.

J'avais dis ces mots si facilement ! Comme une évidence. La douleur ne m'attaqua pas aussi brutalement que plus tôt, mais se contenta de grogner dans le fond de mon ventre, guettant le bon moment.

- Mais nous étions très proches... Elle a remplacé mes parents, ma maison pendant que j'étais au centre. Comme elle commençait d'être un peu malade les éducateurs ne m'avaient pas laissée aller habiter avec elle. Et tout à l'heure... Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Je suis sincèrement navré.

Il semblait sincère.

- Et, je me suis enfuie. Ils étaient tous dans un tel état qu'ils n'ont pas du me remarquer, ils n'ont d'ailleurs surement pas encore réalisé mon absence.

- Mais, avec tes parents adoptifs, ça ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas seulement avec ta tante ?

- Si, ça va. Mais je ne suis pas leur vraie fille. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que je n'appartenais à personne, pas réellement, que rien ne me rattachais ici.

- Et la disparition de ta grand-mère t'a fait croire que tu n'avais rien à faire ici.

- Avec un profond sentiment de mal être, que rien n'avais de sens. Tout cela est tellement absurde !

- C'est la vie, malheureusement. Tu dois faire ton deuil, et finir par accepter. C'est ta seule chance d'aller de l'avant. Je sais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Tu as été très courageuse jusque là.

- Non, le courage ça n'existe pas. C'était juste comme ça, c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer, je devais être forte.

- C'est la même notion.

- Tu m'embrouilles.

Il sourit. Je soupirai, ne sentant plus de bête tourner comme un lion en cage dans mon ventre. La douleur m'avait étrangement anesthésiée. Le contre coup surement. Il était là, je me sentais mieux. Je ne voulais aps le quitter pour retourner avec eux. Je refusais que quitter ce répit me préservant un instant de l'affliction.

- Mais tu es seul ici ?

- Non, je suis venu avec mon père... Pour l'enterrement d'un de ses vieux amis.

- Ah. Désolée.

Il me sourit.

- Je ne le connaissais pas.

- Si c'était un ami de ton père, l'ambiance ne doit pas être des plus jouissives.

- Un point pour toi. Vous retournez à Forks dans un mois alors, ou moins ?

- Un mois. Nous sommes arrivés hier.

- Tes vacances commencent bien je vois...

Il me lança un regard lourd de reproches. C'était mérité et je sentis mes joues se réchauffer d'une manière très désagréable. Il continua:

- Ne fais pas de bêtise, s'il te plaît.

Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, que je sois morte où vive ? Je n'avais qu'à lui dire oui il serait content. En même temps, mon désir d'en finir s'était éteint. Pour le moment ?

- Je crois que ça ira. Je te reverrai ?

En tout cas, on ne perd pas le Nord...

- Je ne crois pas, nous n'allons pas tarder à repartir.

Tiens, d'où vient cette douleur aigue au fond de mon ventre, vous avez une idée vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être.

Avait-il décrypté une quelconque expression sur mon visage ?

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir ramenée ici, et, de m'avoir écoutée. Personne ne me demande jamais de parler de moi.

- Je suis très attentif aux gens qui m'entourent. Et tu es quelqu'un de bien Bella.

Bella était un diminutif pour enjoliver mon nom que je n'appréciais pas beaucoup, ça avait beau s'être révélé une tentative maladroite, mais dans sa bouche, ce mot était magnifique... Comme lui. Mes joues me brulèrent davantage me faisant baisser la tête. Il s'esclaffa.

- Désolée.

- Je crois que ta famille va commencer de s'inquiéter...

- Peut être.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre à côté de moi. Il ne pleuvait plus. Je me levais, il m'imita. Il était resté comme ça tout le long, sans éprouver la moindre gêne.

- Tu portes des verres de contact ?

Ma question parut le prendre quelque peu au dépourvu.

- Non.

- La première fois que tu es venu tu... tu avais les yeux presque rouges...

Il rit.

- Tu as mal vu.

- Mais tout à l'heure ils étaient noirs, après dorés...

Je deviens dingue où quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ais je réellement vu tout ça ? Je suis certaine d'avoir bien vu !

- Ouais je sais, c'est juste à cause de la luminosité.

Il baissa la tête et cligna des yeux, se tournant vers la porte, il me l'ouvrit. A la vue des marches recouvertes de mousse et surtout de la hauteur, je me reculais, prise de vertiges.

- Hé, on a le vertige ?

- Oui...

Il me tendit ses bras.

- Je peux ?

Comment refuser ? Hein ?

J'acquiesçai rapidement, peut être trop vite, et il me souleva avec la même facilité que dans la forêt. Je fermais les yeux étroitement, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise.

- C'est bon.

- Merci.

Il me remit sur mes pieds.

- Ta peau est glaciale.

- J'ai une très mauvaise circulation.

Son regard avait beau être des plus convainquant, presque éblouissant, je sentais qu'il mentait.

- Et quand j'ai appuyé ma tête contre ton torse, quand tu me portais, je n'ai pas senti ton cœur battre.

- Tu étais en état de choc.

Il sourit. Très bien, Joker !

- Tu as couru si vite, on aurait dit que tu volais...

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre Bella. Tiens mets ça sur toi tu me fais peine.

Il plaça sa veste sur mes épaules, je la resserrai autour de moi. Mon dieu, comme elle sentait bon ! Non ! Comme IL sentait bon ! Je n'avais jamais senti une si délicieuse odeur, et pourtant j'ai bonne mémoire.

Je le regardais, ses yeux sombres me dissuadèrent d'insister. Je me bornais à chuchoter un « merci » à peine audible. Je ne l'entendis pas moi-même. J'allais réitérer le mot quand il dit en souriant.

- Mais de rien !

Il avait vraiment des capacités... Inhumaines !

Voilà ! Je posterai les chapitres suivants quand j'aurais assez de reviews ;-) Bonne lecture, bisous!


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov de Bella**

Mon nouvel ami réorienta astucieusement la conversation à son avantage, me posant des questions insignifiantes sur moi, tels que les films que nous regardons chaque soirs avec Malcolm, les sujets de conversations avec mes cousines –il éclata d'un magnifique rire quand je m'empourprais en répondant- avant de me poser des questions sur ma scolarité. J'étais une élève moyenne mais sérieuse. Une autre question me traversa l'esprit.

- **Tu as entendu parler de cette bête dans les bois ? Il parait qu'elle a carrément dévoré une vache cette nuit. **

- **Ah oui, on ne sait pas exactement de quoi il s'agit mais ne retourne pas seule dans la forêt, surtout pas aussi loin, comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui.**

Son regard se fit à nouveau piqure de rappel.

- **D'accord.**

Pourquoi avais-je la désagréable impression d'être la seule à ne pas savoir ce qui se trame ici ? Jacob et Edward étaient évasifs, comme s'ils savaient de quoi il retournait...

Nous arrivâmes à la lisière de la forêt trop tôt à mon gout, me donnant l'impression d'être éjectée de ce monde de pseudo-tranquillité pour un autre monde, plus dur et plus hostile.

Mais le tableau s'affichant à moi était plutôt normal : mes cousines jouaient mollement avec le chien des voisins dans l'allée et Ian et Renée étaient installés sur la terrasse en compagnie de Grace. Cette quiétude, peut être due à l'absence de Moira, était encourageante.

- **Ce sont eux ?** demanda l'Adonis.

- **Oui.**

De quoi avais-je l'air moi à côté de lui ? Si frêle si cassable, accompagnée de mon immense famille un peu déjantée dans cette ancienne étable qui tenait juste debout ? Hein ?

- **Tu m'accompagnes ?**

- **Bien sur !**

Il me regarda comme si je l'avais insulté. Mais il se reprit et me fit un clin d'œil et ajouta :

- **Ils ne te disputeront pas.**

Ma famille nous avaient repérés, mes cousines coururent vers nous puis s'arrêtèrent en regardant de façon méfiante Edward. Mais elles devinrent rouges toutes les deux quand il leur sourit et dit de sa voix si charmante :

- **Bonjour mesdemoiselles. **

Elles bafouillèrent des mots inintelligibles en guise de réponse avant qu'elles ne viennent se cacher de lui à côté de moi. Le chien qui les avaient suivies montra directement les dents à Edward, et jappa avant de se sauver dans la forêt.

- **Il est fou ce chien.**

Grace, Renée et Ian se levèrent.

- **Bonsoir,**

Ils répondirent à la cantonade le fixant étrangement, puis me regardèrent aussi. Renée me demanda immédiatement :

- **Ca va Bella ? Où étais tu ?**

- **Bella a perdu son chemin en se promenant dans la forêt près de chez moi, heureusement je l'ai retrouvée et je vous la ramène. Ne la fâchez pas, ces chemins sont traîtres. De plus, elle semblait profondément bouleversée...**

Sa voix prit des intonations si tristes que je jetais un coup d'œil à la dérobade pour le voir afficher un air peiné mais un regard bien captivant.

Mon oncle resta interdit, Renée elle battit des cils et Grace souriait.

- **C'est tout à fait normal, tout va bien...** Bafouilla Renée.

- **Le choc oui, affirma Ian. **

- **Enfin du moment qu'elle est de retour en bonne forme, ça nous va jeune homme !** dit Grace, Edward sourit. Dieu qu'il était beau !

Ian enchaina:

- **Alors tu habites de l'autre côté du bois avec tes parents ? **

- **Mon père et moi ne sommes que de passage, nous habitons à Forks, dans l'état de Washington.**

Renée s'extasia.

- **Nous y allons nous aussi ! **

- **Quel hasard !** dit Grace comme si de rien n'était, ce qui me fis sourire.

Je me sentais si bien quand Edward était là. Ne rêve pas ma fille, tu te feras juste souffrir un peu plus. Mes cousines s'étaient rapprochées pour écouter l'échange, elles aussi saisies de fascination.

- **Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangés.**

Ils nièrent d'un coup, Edward sourit. Il avait un pouvoir ! Pas possible autrement !

- **Bien je vais vous laisser. Prends soin de toi Bella, **

Regard entendu, la demande était bien claire. J'opinais.

- **Et à bientôt peut être, dit il avec un clin d'œil alors qu'il se retournait, si bien que moi seul le vit.**

- **A bientôt ! **

Il se mit à retourner d'un pas rapide vers la forêt. La voix rieuse de Grace me fit redescendre.

- **Eh bien ! Si c'est pour se faire raccompagner par un si beau jeune homme, je crois que je vais aller me perdre aussi !**

Tout le monde rit. Ouf ! Bien que le gouffre créé par la perte de ma grand-mère se fasse toujours sentir, j'aspirai à retrouver la paix intérieure que j'avais connue pas plus tard qu'hier soir en arrivant. On dina rapidement, puis je filais prendre une douche où je m'autorisais à craquer une fois, et ensuite je me sentais mieux. Et une première, je m'endormis dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller !

Mais je retombais dans les bois sombres et orageux. Jacob déboula dans mon champ de vision en criant :

- **Bella, cours ! Il faut que tu cours ! **

Puis il partit en courant. Et là je vis ma grand-mère, elle fit un signe que je ne compris pas, et elle pointa son index dans une direction plus éloignée. Mais je ne fis aps attention, je lui posais pleins de questions, je m'excusais de ne pas être venue lui dire au revoir, mais comme elle restait le doigt tendu et le regard fixé devant elle, je regardais aussi. Et ce que je vis me frappa !

Je me voyais, moi, souriante –ce qui me semblait vraiment déplacé vu le décor- et étroitement enlacée dans les bras d'Edward Cullen, toujours aussi beau. Lui me souriait, me contemplant d'un regard débordant d'amour, puis ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, descendirent dans mon cou puis il me mordit. Mon sang coula de la plaie alors que je plaquais une main sur ma bouche en hurlant.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, assise sur mon lit, en sueur. Les premières lueurs du jour traversaient les rideaux. Apparemment je n'avais aps crié car mes cousins semblaient encore profondément endormis.

Comme le jour précédent, je pris silencieusement mes affaires, allait m'habiller et descendait. Seule Grace était levée, depuis peu car elle était encore en chemise de nuit. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant.

- **Tu es matinale ! **

- **De plus en plus. **

- **Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?**

- **Me promener...**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle sourit.

- **Tu vas retrouver ton copain, comment s'appelle-t-il, il ne l'a pas dit.**

Oh ! Edward si parfait et m'ayant si bien défendue avait oublié de se présenter !

- **Il s'appelle Edward.**

- **C'est un nom ancien, beau mais ancien. Donc hier tu t'es perdue ? On n'a pas eu le temps de parler hier soir, tout est allé si vite.**

Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le banc, mon bol de céréales sur les genoux.

- **Oui j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.**

- **Vous étiez drôlement proches toutes les deux. Bah ça va s'arranger tu verras ! **

Elle me sourit de telle façon que je ne pouvais que lui répondre.

- **T'as raison. **

Un ronflement tonitruant provenant du premier étage nous fit lever la tête d'un geste lent et synchronisé vers le plafond. Chaque nuit nous avions droit à la symphonie Moira.

- **C'est supportable ? **

- **Pff m'en parle pas !**

Rires.

- **J'y vais.**

- **C'est ça, cours ! **

Je sortis. Sur le perron, qui m'attendaient ? Jimmy, le chien des voisins. Il vint me voir en remuant la queue, je m'assis sur la marche pour lui donner quelques caresses. Il était gentil, et intelligent, très intelligent même. Trop ? Avait-il senti quelque chose chez Edward ? Oui il avait sentit quelque chose, mais quoi ? La froideur d'Edward, ses yeux, la vitesse... Je n'ai pas halluciné. Ce rêve... Avant l'accident de mes parents, j'avais rêvé d'un crash en effet, mais ça a toujours été le hasard dans ma tête. Les rêves prémonitoires existent-ils réellement ?

Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les gens racontent, ils disent tellement de choses... Même s'ils sont toujours des mystères reliés à ces « évènements » toujours pas résolus.

Jimmy avait eu peur d'Edward, mais Edward n'était pas dangereux.

Repense à ton rêve. Il te mordait car c'était un vampire.

Je fais rarement des rêves aussi clairs. C'était d'une limpidité effrayante. Et cette façon dont il avait « éblouis » ma famille pour ne pas qu'ils me disputent. Ce n'était pas insolite ça ?

Si j'avais eu l'intuition qu'Edward n'était pas comme les autres, ça voulais forcément dire qu'il était vraiment différent des autres, et j'allais découvrir de quelle façon exactement.

Je me levais et commençais de cheminer vers la forêt. Cette fois, ce sera mon tour de mener l'interrogatoire.


	8. Chapter 8:Vérité

Chapitre 8: Vérité.

**Pov de Bella**

J'essayais de retracer le parcours que j'avais fais la veille. Facile, j'avais été toujours tout droit, mais le trajet me paru plus long. Je me mis donc à courir, imitée par Jimmy. Je ne reconnaissais que vaguement la forêt, car la veille et dans mon rêve, il faisait très sombre. Aujourd'hui il faisait beau, des points de soleil ayant percé les arbres tombaient inégalement sur le sol de la forêt, donnant une impression encore plus irréelle. Fantastique, oui.

Un petit détail de ma personnalité, j'adore la littérature fantastique, et depuis le début de mon périple, je reconnais de plus en plus d'éléments s'y rattachant. Le décor, à la fois inquiétant et rassurant, ces endroit gorgé de secrets, cette bête qui hante le domaine, les rêves étranges... les vampires. Je me trompais forcément. Les vampires, ça n'existe pas. Comme un monde où ayant perdu la moitié de ma famille je me retrouvais seule au point de vouloir être assassinée ne pouvait exister. Bizarrement j'étais prête à croire n'importe quoi. Quitte à perdre l'esprit, autant que cela soit agréable !

Alors reprenons, je m'appelle Bella, je suis folle et mon nouvel ami bizarre est un vampire. C'est tout de suite plus réaliste non ? OK j'ai reformaté le disque dur, c'est bon, alors je dis en avant pour de nouvelles aventures !

J'arrivais là où la route se divisait en deux, le petit chemin sombre ou la suite du parcours plus engageant que le premier. Jimmy hérissa les pois de son dos en montrant les babines au chemin, et comme la veille, il repartit à toute vitesse.

Ca veut dire que je suis sur la bonne route. Je commençais de descendre le chemin, me dépêchant. Comme il faisait sombre d'un coup, je me retournais pour vérifier que le monde que j'avais laissé derrière moi était toujours présent, en effet il était toujours là, mais j'avais fais du chemin. Autant continuer. Autour, tout était sombre, rien ne bougeait. Il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive dans cette partie du sous bois, et honnêtement, je commençais d'avoir peur.

Une envie folle me vint. Après tout, ne le suis-je pas ?

- **Hé, Edward ! T'es là ? Edward réponds s'il te plais ! Edward !**

Rien, je rêve. Je l'avais cru parfait.

- **Bella ?! **

Je sursautais en me retournant. Il était là, sa beauté n'ayant pas changée à mon grand soulagement.

- **Que se passe t il ?**

Il semblait paniqué, cherchant quelque chose autour de nous.

- **Rien, rien je te cherchais... **

- **Pardon ? **

- **Je me demandais si... tu m'entendrais. **

- **Je t'ai entendue oui ! Et à crier comme ça j'ai bien cru que tu te faisais attaquer !**

Son regard s'était obscurcit.

- **Je suis désolée de t'avoir fais peur je voulais juste... Te voir. **

Il cligna des yeux.

- **Il y a un problème ?**

- **Non. **

Non tout va bien maintenant que tu es là Edward.

- **Je voulais juste passer un moment avec toi. Tu es occupé ?**

- **Bella tu m'avais promis de ne pas revenir seule dans ces bois ! Tu ne te rends pas compte...**

- **Que des choses étranges y vivent ? **

La parole sembla l'avoir déserté.

- **Tu as croisé des villageois qui ont raconté des histoires ? **

- **Non, en même temps on ne voit jamais personne. Il y a toi, et nos voisins évidemment. Mais d'ailleurs, de quel droit m'interdis tu de me rendre seule en forêt alors que toi tu le fais ?! **

Non mais ! Mais je crois que je pourrais rester des années rien qu'à me disputer avec lui.

- **Moi je peux me défendre. **

Et il arrivait à rester calme, lui.

- **Redescends ! On à beau ne pas savoir ce qui traine ici elle a dévoré une vache à elle toute seule ! En plus elle en veut plusieurs car elle vient jusqu'à notre ferme ! **

Ses yeux, non ses magnifiques yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- **C'est venu jusque chez vous ?**

Il avait parlé lentement, en détachant bien chaque mot comme s'il me prenait pour une demeurée. J'avouais:

- **On a découvert des traces, près du lac, l'autre jour. Et elles étaient...vraiment impressionnantes. Je comptais y retourner aujourd'hui pour voir si elles étaient revenues...**

- **Elles ?!**

- **Oui, il y en avait plusieurs. **

- **J'en étais sur !**

Son ébahissement avait laissé place à de la colère. Il faisait presque peur comme ça.

- **De quoi parles-tu ?**

- **Cette bête ne viendrait pas seule.**

- **Tu sais ce que c'est ?**

- **Non.**

Menteur.

- **Tu mens. Tu sais ce qu'il y a ici. **

Il me dévisagea.

- **Tu ne comprendrais pas si je t'expliquais, tu me prendrais pour un fou.**

- **Mais je suis folle ! **

- **Oh que non ! Quand je t'ai retrouvée hier dans la forêt, je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas échappée d'un institut quelconque, mais dès l'instant où tu as ouvert la bouche, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas folle du tout. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent.**

- **D'intuitive je dirais.**

Il sourit, me regardant d'un air presque...tendre. Mais il détourna le regard vers la forêt, et il sembla plus concentré.

- **Explique-moi. **

- **Non.**

- **Tu es un vampire. **

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi, la bouche entrouverte, stupéfait. J'avais mis dans le mille.

Pourquoi lui ? Il n'allait pas me dire cela !

- **Qu'as-tu dis ? **

- **J'ai dit que tu étais un vampire... Tu sais, ces personnes qui mentent... C'est une expression. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?**

- **Tu es vraiment surprenante. Bella je commence de voir quel genre de personne tu es, tu sais ce que tu veux, tu ne dis rien au hasard, tu penses chaque mots. Ce n'est pas une expression courante. **

Pourquoi prenait il cela tellement à cœur ?

- **C'était juste à cause de mon rêve. **

- **De ton rêve ? **

- **Cette nuit, je revais de la forêt, tu étais là...**

Inutile de donner tous les détails.

- **Tu étais un vampire. **

Il ne fit rien. Une brillante idée, le mot est juste, me vint à l'esprit.

- **Tu m'accompagnes près du lac ? Pour voir si la créature est repassée ?**

- **Non, je dois rentrer. **

- **C'est à cause du soleil ?**

Il resta interdit, avant de s'esclaffer.

- **Tu débordes d'imagination Bella.**

Là, il m'énervait !

- **Explique moi. **

- **Quoi donc ?**

Il se foutais de moi en plus !

- **Tout ! Pourquoi tes yeux changent de couleur ? Comment tu fais pour courir aussi vite ? Pourquoi es-tu si pâle et froid ? Pourquoi le chien a eu si peur de toi, encore tout à l'heure il n'a pas voulu me suivre ! Et la façon dont tu as... hypnotisée ma famille hier soir en leur parlant ! **

Il ne semblait plus du tout amusé maintenant.

- **Je t'ai évité un drôle de savon ! Bien, je ne t'aiderai plus avec ça.**

Son regard avait reviré au sombre et il se détourna.

Dernier acte désespéré...

- **Je fais des rêves prémonitoires. C'est déjà arrivé, et là c'était... **

Il se retourna vers moi, et attendit.

- **Tes capacités sont... inhumaines ! Donne moi des réponses.**

- **Quelle est ta théorie ?**

- **Tu es... **

Ni lui ni moi ne bougions.

- **Un vampire. **

Je levais le regard vers lui, son expression était indéchiffrable.

- **Je te fais peur ? **

Alors d'une, je ne débloquais pas, et de deux il était réellement un vampire. Ca expliquait tout.

- **Plus maintenant.**

- **A ton avis, de quoi je me nourris ?**

Je n'y avait pas pensé, il m'avait suffit d'en rêver.

- **Tu ne me feras pas de mal. **

- **Je n'en ai pas envie. Mais ce serait si facile...**

Il disparut, fit le tour de l'endroit où nous trouvions à une vitesse vertigineuse et réapparut sur un rocher à côté de moi.

- **Tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper ! **

Il sauta et arracha un jeune arbre qu'il jeta avec une puissance incroyable contre la roche, où le tronc explosa littéralement avec fracas, me faisant sursauter. La peur me serrait douloureusement le ventre.

- **Tu ne pourrais pas non plus te battre contre moi ! **

Il me regardait, son regard, son visage faisaient peur. Il ressemblait à une de ces créatures dépeintes certaines légendes.

- **J'ai déjà tué. **

Je déglutis.

- **Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi. **

Son air devint plus humain, s'adoucit.

- **J'ai voulu te tuer Bella.**

Prononcer cette phrase semblait difficile pour lui.

- **J'ai confiance en toi. **

Il s'était rapproché.

- **Tu ne dois pas faire confiance à un monstre tel que moi. **

- **Tu n'es pas un monstre, je le sais.**

- **Non tu ne sais pas. Regarde. **

Je ne le vis même pas faire, il me balança sur son dos et se mit à courir à la même vitesse folle qu'hier. Je cachais mon visage dans son cou, ça allait beaucoup trop vite pour moi, la pauvre humaine. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne courait pas, il ne respirait pas et ne semblait pas non plus faire d'effort particulier. Le vent finit par laisser mes cheveux tranquilles, mais je restais sans bouger, soudain consciente que je touchais sa peau, si douce et qui sentait tellement bon.

- **Nous sommes arrivés.**

Il me reposa et je restais stupéfaite. Nous étions toujours dans les bois, mais à un endroit exposé au soleil.

- **Tu avais raison, je ne peux pas aller au soleil, du moins pas en public. Ma différence se verrait. **

Il ouvrit sa chemise, je me rapprochais. C'était comme si des milliers de minuscules diamants étaient incrustés dans sa peau. Je penchais la tête pour mieux voir, j'aurais aimé toucher mais...

Comprenant, il me tendit sa main, je la pris puis passait mon index sur le dos de sa main. Sa peau était douce, je m'étais attendue à un léger bossèlement du aux diamants. Mais il n'y en avait pas, c'était réellement sa peau. Je grattais doucement avec mon ongle, rien non plus. Sa peau restait impeccablement brillante.

Je le regardais, il arborait un air mi triste, mi amusé.

- **Ca fait combien de temps que tu es comme ça ? **

Il soupira,

- **Depuis 1918. J'étais à Chicago, dans un coin de l'hôpital, en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole. Mes parents étaient déjà morts. **

- **Mais comment... **

- **Carlisle, mon créateur m'a trouvé. Il est médecin.**

- **Médecin ?!**

Il sourit franchement face à mon air.

- **C'est difficile pour un vampire de résister au sang, mais Carlisle est un véritable exemple, il a plus de 300 ans d'expérience maintenant. **

Ma bouche prit l'exacte forme d'un o, ce qui le fit sourire. Ses dents étaient parfaitement blanches, alignées, mais ce que je cherchais ne s'y trouvait pas.

- **Et contrairement aux croyances populaires, les vampires n'ont pas de canines acérées.**

- **Mais ils ne mordent pas alors ?**

- **Bien sur que si, mais comme ça. Et la transformation s'opère quand on ne vide pas la personne de son sang. **

Je grimaçais. Ce qui sembla l'amuser encore.

- **Sache que ma famille et moi ne mordons pas les humaines, nous nous nourrissons de sang animal. **

- **La bête...**

- **Non, ce n'est pas nous. C'est autre chose qui rôde. Mais ils sont plusieurs comme tu le sais, et je voyage seul pour le moment. Pour revenir en 1918, Carlisle était seul depuis les années 1660, et comme je n'avais plus de famille, il m'a sauvé, pour avoir un vrai ami, lui aussi représentant de son espèce. Tu sais, il se faisait des amis, mais ils vieillissaient et finissaient par mourir. Il ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps, du fait qu'il ne vieillissait plus.**

- **Tu as quel âge ?**

- **Physiquement, 17 ans. Pour toujours maintenant, je resterai un adolescent de 17 ans. **

_So what? Reviews si vous voulez une suite :-p_


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée tout le monde (bin qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde qui lise cette fic...) j'ai été retardée par une vilaine angine :/ Amusez vous bien !

**Pov de Bella**

Cette lueur que je décelais dans ses yeux, était de la tristesse.

- **Ca fait longtemps que tu es seul ? Tu as dis que tu avais une famille.**

Il sortit de sa rêverie et son regard se posa à nouveau sur moi, de façon attentive, et tendre.

- **J'avais... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi aller contre nos instincts, j'ai voulu essayer de vivre ma propre vie, seul. La solitude me dévorait, elle me consume encore aujourd'hui. **

- **Pourquoi ne retournes tu pas avec eux ?**

Ce voile de peine tomba a nouveau si ses si beaux yeux, et son regard porté sur les prés devant nous devint lointain.

- **Carlisle a trouvé sa femme Esmé, une mère pour moi. Mais tu sais, il y a une différence entre la vie à deux et la vie à trois, mais Carlisle et Esmé sont très amoureux, donc j'étais plus éloigné du coup. Puis j'ai eu une sœur qui a trouvé son compagnon, puis un autre frère et une autre sœur sont arrivés en couple. Le fait d'être seul a ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Et cette incompréhension... Non, cet esprit de rébellion s'est insinué dans mon esprit et je suis parti pour essayer de vivre par mon instinct. **

Il marqua une pause éloquente.

- **Je ne m'en suis pris qu'aux voleurs et aux assassins, je n'ai jamais fais de mal à un innocent, je peux te le jurer. **

Son ton était tellement fervent que je dis:

- **Je te crois. **

Il me sourit, mais ses yeux semblaient toujours peinés.

- **J'ai vite été dégouté de ce que je faisais. Le besoin de retrouver ma famille s'est fait sentir, mais, avec les actes que j'avais commis... J'ai déçu Carlisle, meurtri Esmé en quittant la maison. **

J'aurai voulu prendre sa main, où tout simplement avoir un contact qui pourrait lui faire sentir que je le soutenais... Mais je ne fis rien.

- **Ce sont des gens bien d'après tout ce que tu me dis. **

**- Oui, ils sont extraordinaires. **

Pas autant que toi j'en suis sûre.

- **Alors si tu leur expliquais, si tu allais les retrouver en disant que tu t'es trompé, ils comprendraient, ils ne te renieraient pas. **

**- Je n'ne sais rien, je ne crois pas. Ils sont bons et généreux justement, c'est pour ça que je ne mérite plus de vivre à leurs côtés. **

**- Ils souffrent, tu souffres aussi. Il n'y a pas des bons et des méchants, je ne vois que des personnes qui souffrent. Explique leurs, dis leur que tu regrettes, je ne sais pas ! **

Il avait sourit à mes propos, mais quand il prit la parole, son air était redevenu grave.

- **Je ne suis pas prêt. **

Le braquer davantage n'aurait rien donné car apparemment, il était aussi têtu que moi. Mieux valait le laisser réfléchir encore un peu, quitte à le brusquer à nouveau plus tard.

Il se mit à me regarder à nouveau, avec intérêt.

- **Raconte-moi ta soirée, depuis que je t'ai quittée. **

Quelle question.

- **Rien d'extraordinaire, une soirée humaine et banale.**

**- Rien ne peut être banal temps que c'est en rapport avec toi**.

Sa voix avait été si douce, si... attirante, j'en restais bouche bée une seconde avant de reprendre.

- **Oh, on a diné, regardé un film avec mes cousins pendant que mes tantes faisaient un poker dans le salon. **

**- Même ta grande tante qui se perdrait volontiers dans les bois pour passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie ? **

Il s'esclaffa devant mon air, et je rougissais à nouveau.

- **Excuse-la...**

**- Elle est très amusante, sa façon de penser est vraiment très originale. **

Nous rimes.

- **Donc, oui même elle. **

**- Et qu'avez-vous regardé avec tes cousins ? **

**- Carrie. Mais notre préféré reste The Shining. **

**- Des fans de Stephen King tiens ! J'approuve, ce n'est pas si mal. **

Blasphème !

- **C'est un véritable artiste ! **

Quel étrange tableau, je discutais cinématographie, registre horreur avec un vampire pour qui j'avais le béguin !

- **Edward ?**

Il me regarda avec un merveilleux sourire en coin.

- **Bella ? **

Je ne m'habituerais jamais à sa perfection de prononcer mon nom...

- **Qu'est-ce qui rôde dans les bois ? **

Son air redevint énigmatique en se portant sur les bois environnants.

- **Une sorte de créature... plus où moins dans notre genre selon toi, mais qui nous est totalement opposée. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as appris l'existence des vampires. Tu découvriras un autre jour. **

Il fut sur ses pieds en un bond et me tendit ses deux mains pour m'inviter à me lever. Je pris ses mains, mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire un seul effort pour me redresser qu'il m'avait déjà attirée à lui... Un peu trop fort, car j'arrivais contre son torse.

- **Oh ! Excuse-moi. **

**- C'est rien. **

Je réalisais qu'un de ses bras était enroulé autour de ma taille car il me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Son regard infiniment tendre à présent avait la couleur d'or soutenu, et je réalisais que c'était la première fois que nos visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre.

Il me relâcha, s'éloignant d'un pas.

- **Tu as vraiment une merveilleuse odeur. Un parfum sucré et très floral qui se marient parfaitement. **

**- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me le dit !**

Je ris, lui sourit de façon éblouissante. Puis nous mimes à parler de tout et de rien, arpentant tranquillement les bois. Je lui parlais encore un peu de moi car il posait beaucoup de questions, puis vint mon tour de lui demander de m'expliquer à quoi ressemblait la vie de vampire. Le pouvoir et l'éternité...

Soudain, Edward se figea comme une statue, le regard droit devant nous. Puis il se mit devant moi, légèrement accroupi, comme prêt à bondir. Un grognement menaçant retentit dans sa poitrine, me faisant frissonner.

Une de ses mains se tendit vers moi, je la saisis immédiatement.

- **Tout ira bien Bella je te protège. Reste derrière moi jusqu'à ce que je te dise de courir chez toi. **

**- Mais...**

Son pouce fit de petits cercles rapides mais doux sur ma main pour me calmer.

- **Chut.**

Des bruits, semblable à des pas de course arrivèrent sur nous. Puis Jacob apparut, son regard emplit de rage.

- **Jacob ! **M'écriais-je

Son regard perdit de sa colère en voyant ma tête dépasser à côté d'Edward.

- **Bella ! Tu vas bien ?!**

**- Oui bien sur ! Mais qu'est-ce que...**

**- Éloigne-toi de lui Bella ! Vite ! **

Comme dans mon rêve.

- **Mais...**

Jacob se mit à trembler en regardant Edward.

- **Si tu la touche, je te jure qu'il ne restera rien de toi espèce de sangsue venimeuse ! **

Edward parla d'un ton beaucoup plus maitrisé, mais réfrigérant.

- **Je ne lui ferai aucun mal. C'est plutôt de toi dont elle devrait se méfier.**

Un frisson comparable a une convulsion secoua Jacob, qui gronda de façon inhumaine. Je sursautais, et la main d'Edward resserra la mienne.

- **Sois sans crainte Bella.**

**- Nous protégeons les habitants contrairement à toi ! Et Bella est mon amie, oses me dire encore une fois...**

**- Non pas maintenant, Si tu te transformes je serai forcé de te tuer et je refuse de choquer Bella. **

J'intervins.

- **Ne vous battez pas ! **

Le ton de Jacob semblait possédé.

- **Éloigne-toi d'elle avant que je ne perde le contrôle. **

**- Elle est en sécurité avec moi, je suis incapable de lui faire du mal, je tiens beaucoup trop à elle. Contrairement à toi. **

Jacob se courba, poussa une longue plainte terrifiante, sauvage. OK là j'avais vraiment peur.

- **Edward qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!**

**- C'est un représentant de l'espèce ennemie à la nôtre. **

**- Je ne comprends rien ! **

**- Ton ami Jacob est un loup-garou.**

Jacob releva la tête pour fusiller Edward du regard et voir mon expression. Je jurais ne plus avoir une once de couleur sur mes joues. Le bras d'Edward entoura ma taille, m'attirant contre lui.

- **Lâche là immédiatement sangsue ! **Fulmina Jacob.

Jacob un loup-garou...Non, ça n'existait pas.

Comme ce matin je me disais que les vampires n'existaient pas non plus...

- **Je doute qu'elle n'arrive à tenir debout par elle-même, regardes dans quel état tu la mets ! **

**- Quoi ! Comment... **

Il s'étrangla presque.

- **Tout se passait très bien avant que tu ne déboules comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles ! **

Jacob grogna en s'accroupissant, Edward me poussa rapidement derrière lui. Mais j'explosais et m'arrachais à l'étreinte d'Edward pour m'avancer entre eux. Edward rattrapa mon bras, Jacob s'était dangereusement rapproché.

- **Attends au moins que Bella s'éloigne ! **

**- Bella est en sécurité avec moi. **Siffla Jacob

- **Comme je le suis aussi près d'Edward ! **

Jacob écarquilla les yeux.

- **Je sais qu'Edward est un vampire ! Et ça m'est égal ! Vous restez les mêmes à mes yeux, tous les deux, ne vous battez pas ! **

Bien que je ne nourrisse guère d'espoir quand au résultat de ma requête, Jacob se calma et je sentis Edward se détendre.

- **Bella il veut ton sang ! **

**- Que sais-tu de mes sentiments sale chien ! **

**- Je n'ai pas encore vu beaucoup de sangsue mais je sais ce qu'elles font...**

- **Tu crèves purement et simplement de jalousie. **

Les yeux de Jacob lancèrent des éclairs alors que sa mâchoire se serrait à nouveau.

- **Ecoute moi, Bella m'a fais prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses, et j'ai découvert en elle une personne exceptionnelle qui ne me donne que l'envie d'être aussi bon qu'elle. Je la veux heureuse. Alors si tu l'aimes un temps soit peu, respecte ses choix. Si Bella ne veux que nous nous battions, je ne le ferai pas à moins que je n'ai absolument aucune autre solution de repli. **

Jacob parut choqué, mais posa ses yeux sur moi.

- **Tu aimes ce monstre ?! **

**- Je tiens beaucoup à lui, je tiens à toi aussi Jacob, et ça me ferait vraiment mal de vous voir vous déchirer. **

Edward compléta, son bras regagnant prudemment ma taille. Je posais ma main sur la sienne, sous le regard de Jacob, qui tentait toujours de se maitriser.

- **Je t'assure que Bella n'a nul besoin de voir ses amis se déchirer.**

**- Mes condoléances Bella, ta tante vient de m'apprendre pour ta grand-mère... **

Mon cœur se resserra, Edward raffermit sa prise sur moi.

- **Je me suis mit à ta recherche pour essayer d'être un soutien quelconque, mais ...**

Son regard se posa sur ma main, sur celle d'Edward, posée sur ma taille.

- **Je te remercie Jacob, mais je ne veux pas choisir entre vous deux, je tiens à vous. **

Il regarda encore nos mains.

- **Pas de la même façon apparemment. **

Que répondre ? Je n'avais nulle théorie encore. Quoique...

- **S'il te plaît...**

**- Je tiens à notre amitié Bella.**

**- Moi aussi Jake. **

Il me sourit, puis reporta un regard plus sombre sur Edward.

- **Si par malheur pour toi... j'apprends que tu lui as fait le moindre mal... je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! **

**- J'ai confiance en lui Jake. En toi aussi. **

Jacob soupira.

- **Et moi je te fais confiance. N'hésite pas à venir me voir. **

**- D'accord. **

Il foudroya Edward du regard.

- **Toi prends garde. **

Puis il disparut. Edward appuya sa tête dans mes cheveux alors que je laissais mon visage aller contre son torse. Il referma ses bras sur moi.


	10. Chapter 10: Interrogations

**Bella POV**

Attendez, je crois avoir loupé quelque chose. Ai-je bien vu ce qui vient de se passer ? Ai-je bien entendu tout ce que j'ai entendu ?

Edward est-il en train de me serrer dans ses bras ?

Voilà qui va m'aider à faire le point sur ce que je ressens pour lui ! Justement, c'est on ne peut plus explicite.

J'adore ses traits, sa voix, son odeur, sa personnalité, sa façon d'être. Je l'adore. Je l'aime. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Je suis amoureuse –éperdument amoureuse- d'un vampire âgé de plus de cent ans.

Une seconde ! Si moi je l'aime, est-ce que lui m'aime aussi ? Non Bella, surement pas ! Alors il m'apprécie un peu au moins... Assez pour m'étreindre.

Sa main caresse mes cheveux et rejoint l'autre au milieu de mon dos et me repousse doucement, je me recule aussi. Mais sa main s'est saisie de la mienne. Nouvel indice... Qui ne fait que m'égarer davantage.

Ses yeux me passent au rayon x.

- **Tu vas bien ? **

Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, dis-moi ?

- **Je suis un peu perdue... Pourquoi Jacob te déteste-t-il à ce point ?**

-** C'est génétique, les loups-garous et les vampires se haïssent, pas besoin d'avoir une raison particulière.**

- **Tu as dis qu'il était jaloux.**

**- Disons que... Tu lui plais bien.**

Je jure que son regard s'était assombri, alors qu'une minute avant, quand notre étreinte avait prit fin, son regard avait a nouveau tiré sur le brun doré.

- **Il se demande si votre amitié peut aboutir à quelque chose de plus... concret pour lui. **

Il fixa un point derrière moi, agacé, avant qu'il ne perde cet éclat, remplacé par... Du renoncement ? Comme je haïssais le voir triste !

- **Les loups-garous peuvent être dangereux, perdre le contrôle et s'en prendre à leur entourage. Sans le vouloir bien entendu. **

Soudain, l'image des énormes empreintes de pattes griffues me revint brusquement à l'esprit.

- **Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt ? **

Je le regardais dans les yeux, priant pour qu'il me réponde par la négative. Jacob pouvait être impulsif, il n'était pas dangereux... Je ne voulais pas. C'est quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil, et doux, je sens toujours ces qualités chez une personne. Même dès la première rencontre.

Jacob ne peut pas être un monstre.

Edward avait reporté un regard qui se voulait rassurant sur moi, prit ma main a deux mains, délicatement comme s'il s'agissait là d'un papillon.

- **Ce qui sévit dans la forêt est une troupe de loup-garous, mais ce n'est pas la tribu de Jacob. Ce sont d'autres... Qui n'ont pas les mêmes principes. En décryptant l'esprit de ton ami, j'ai apprit que son clan se fait appeler « les Protecteurs » parce qu'ils protègent les humains. Et ils sont venus ici afin d'enrayer cette tribu. Mais ils ont du mal à les localiser, et ne connaissent pas leurs revendications non plus, ce qui ne facilite pas non plus leur tâche. **

Son regard devint inquiet, et il s'empara de ma deuxième main.

- **Bella ne va jamais seule loin dans la forêt comme tu avais commencé aujourd'hui ! Si tu tiens tellement à me voir on échange nos numéros comme ça tu me joins quand tu veux, mais ne t'aventure pas ici. Ces monstres semblent ne rien respecter, s'ils débarquent en meute je ne pourrais pas te défendre seul contre eux, tu comprends ? **

Waouh ! Il veut me donner son numéro !

Oui c'est bon j'ai compris j'arrête...

- **Oui. **

**- Viens, je connais un endroit plus sûr, un endroit trop exposé pour que la meute de chiens enragés ne viennent pas. Normalement. **

Nous commencions de marcher, mais il tenait toujours ma main. Je la serrai, ne voulant surtout pas perdre ce contact. Sa peau était glacée, mais elle réchauffait mon cœur d'une bien étrange –et merveilleuse- façon.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, s'ils arrivent je le sentirai et te ramènerait chez toi en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il ne t'arrivera rien. **

**- Attends, tu dis qu'ils ne semblent respecter aucune règle. S'ils agissent sans aucune méthode comme des idiots et qu'ils attaquaient la ferme ? **

Il sembla méditer. J'insistai.

- **Ils y sont déjà venus. Les traces remontaient jusqu'à la ferme ! **

**- Ils n'ont pas « attaqué » au sens propre du terme. **

**- Tu crois que la vache s'est échappée et qu'ils lui sont tombés dessus après ou que...**

**- Je crois qu'ils l'ont emportée et l'ont laissée en forêt.**

Ca ne tenait plus !

- **Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ? Mais là il y a une certaine méthode ! Tu as dis qu'ils...**

**- Qu'il est difficile de cerner leurs intentions. Peut-être n'est-ce là qu'une technique de diversion. Grimpe sur mon dos. **

Il s'arrêta et se pencha, relâchant ma main. Mais je montais sur son dos, et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

- **Accroche-toi bien. **

Sur ce, il fila comme l'éclair. J'enfouis à nouveau mon visage dans son cou, profitant de sa merveilleuse odeur. Trop tôt, il s'arrêta et bêtement je me rendis compte qu'il attendait que je consente à descendre de son dos. J'aperçus un sourire sur ses lèvres et il éclata de rire alors que je m'empourprais.

Sans commentaire ! Non non je ne suis pas susceptible.

Je me rendis compte que nous nous trouvions dans un petit « abri » formé par des arbustes épais. C'était tranquille et isolé.

Il était déjà assis et il tapota l'herbe à côté de lui en souriant devant ma mine de gosse qui découvre un cadeau le matin de Noel. Je m'assis rapidement à côté de lui.

Ma créature fantastique interrompit son interrogatoire sur les détails palpitants de ma vie d'humaine quand il estima que l'air devenait trop frais. Je n'acceptais de rentrer qu'une fois nos numéros échangés, hé oui une promesse, c'est une promesse !

Je descendis de son dos derrière la maison, à l'abri des regards, pensais-je.

- **On se voit demain ? **

Il sourit, mais pas d'un sourire moqueur.

- **D'accord, appelle moi quand tu seras prête. Je viendrais te chercher ici même. **

Là, il approcha son visage du mien et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

( Pas encore les filles, pas encore : ) encore un peu de patience et j'arrête de jouer avec vos nerfs ^^ )

J'en restais totalement coite et là il éclata de rire.

- **A demain. **

Encore sous le coup, je bafouillais la même chose que lui, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Je n'échappais ni aux reproches de Moira concernant le fait que j'avais été absente pour faire les corvées qu'elle aurait voulu s'épargner ni aux insinuations de Grace, et bien évidemment Gwen et Madison s'y mirent.

Mon esprit vagabondait loin, auprès d'Edward. Je me demandais à quoi il s'occupait, à chaque minute. Bon d'accord chaque seconde. Demain je lui poserai des question, moi et pas lui.

Si j'en apprenais plus sur lui, peut être en saurais-je assez pour savoir si nous pouvions vivre quelque chose ensemble ?

Arrête tes films Bella...

En nous couchant, Gwen eut la délicatesse de me souhaiter de faire de beaux rêves à propos d'Edward et les fous rires de Madison et de Malcolm s'ensuivirent. Ce qui dégénéra bien sur en bataille d'oreiller. Qui fut interrompu par une Moira très agacée qui souhaitait dormir sans être importunée par une « bande d'adolescents mal-élevés et sauvages ».

L'emploi du dernier terme eut le don de me calmer mais aussi de faire monter de l'inquiétude en moi. Pourquoi n'y avais je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Edward était seul en forêt. Si la meute des mauvais loups-garous l'attaquait ? Stop ! Il filerait, se cacherait, trouverait un moyen de se sauver.

C'est avec ces idées sombres que je sombrais dans un sommeil agité ou diverses créatures étranges trainaient de ça et là.

Un fracas terrifiant retentit, comme un immeuble qui s'écroule. Je me redressais brutalement sur mon lit en retenant un cri, me demandais si j'avais rêvé. Mais des voix –paniquées ?- se firent entendre. J'entendis un gémissement étouffé de Madison et Gwen demanda, affolée:

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

Bonne question !

J'allumai ma lampe de chevet, imitée par ma fratrie pour découvrir leurs visages inquiets et apeurés, qui plus est mal réveillés. Renée fit irruption dans notre chambre et Madison se précipité vers elle.

Malcolm demanda:

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! **

**- Je ne sais pas Ian est descendu voir, mais je crois que la foudre est tombée sur la maison à côté. **

De l'orage...

Dans le couloir, la lumière était allumée et mes tantes venaient de se lever. Apparemment c'était aussi le cas des voisins.

- **La maison va s'écrouler ?! **

**- Mais non Madison ne t'inquiètes pas. **

Je me levais, trop nerveuse pour rester assise sans bouger plus longtemps. Encore imitée.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Grace, qui venait de rentrer dans notre chambre. **

**- La foudre a du tomber chez les voisins.**

Un vertige me pris et je dus m'asseoir précipitamment.

- **Laquelle... ?**

**- Celle qui est vide. Heureusement. Ca va ? T'es toute pâle.**

Elle s'approcha de moi.

- **Oui, j'ai juste eut un doute affreux. **

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ian est allé voir si tout le monde va bien, avec Moira. **

Je me dirigeais vers la porte.

- **Je veux descendre.**

**- Ne sors pas ! On ne sait aps ce qui s'est passé exactement. **

**- On devrait prévenir les secours. **

**- Ian s'en occupe. **

2 minutes après, nous étions tous dans le salon, à attendre. Bizarre que la foudre soit tombée si près et que nous ayons encore le courant. Les roulements de tonnerres étaient trop éloignés pour que ce soit l'orage qui ait frappé si fort...

Et si c'étaient eux ?

Ian rentra.

- **Alors ? **

**- Un des bâtiments s'est effondré. Un employé qui ne dormait pas dit avoir vu une bête dans un éclair.**

Plus aucun doute...

- **Faut appeler le garde chasse cette fois ! **S'époumona Moira.

**- Le propriétaire s'en occupe.**

Edward ! Était-il en sécurité ?

A nouveau, je me sentis blêmir alors je remontais, suivie par Gwen. Je pris mon portable, la cachait derrière moi et allais dans la salle de bain sous prétexte d'aller me rafraichir.

Les tonalités se succédèrent dans une attente interminable avant que sa voix subliminale ne me demande de laisser un message.

Je raccrochais, privée de voix par l'angoisse.

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?


	11. Avis aux lecteurs

**I NEED YOU !**

Et voilà, après 10 chapitres qui vous ont fait vibrer, je l'espère, on en arrive au point où j'ai bloqué i ans.

Je ne sais pas trop sous quel angle continuer les aventures de nos héros, alors je suis ouverte aux suggestions par reviews, lâchez vous, le monde est à nous quand nous écrivons, alors n'hésitez pas à m'nevoyer avis, idées... ;-)

A très prochainement pour de nouvelles aventures! Des bisous et merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et me laissent des petites reviews qui font bien plaiir à lire à chaque chapire :-*


End file.
